


Offshooting

by A_simple_lee



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reader Insert, Tickle fic, Tickling, ticklish!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Peter claims you’re ticklish, and you’re in denial. Tony steps in to help clear things up.





	Offshooting

“Wha- I -” you splutter, giving Peter a look of betrayal. “I am not ticklish.”

How exactly you’d gotten onto this topic was unclear; it was one of those evenings where the conversation took more tangents than a rushed English essay. Thor and Steve were the only others in the room, both sprawled out on the couch with amused smiles as you began a game of back and forth with Pete.

“That’s a massive lie,” He countered, moving to poke your side. It took everything in you not to flinch or make a face.

“See? I’m not ticklish.” You shrugged, gently pushing away his hand with an air of nonchalance, praying he didn’t try again.

“Now that is the biggest lie I’ve ever heard.” Tony interjected, entering and taking a place next to you.

“Prove it.” Regret flooded in the instant the words left your lips, but it was too late to take it back.

Fingers collided with your torso before you could backtrack, exploring your ribcage in deft sweeps and pinches that had you squirming instantly.

“Tony, wait-”

“Wait? Yeah, no problem.” The tickling paused, Tony’s fingers hovering above your skin and twitching ever-so-innocently.

“Uh-”, you began, hesitating as your eyes flitted down to his hands. “I don’t think you need to prove it, actually. See, Pete already-”

His hands darted down to your sides, squeezing and poking without warning. The dam broke, and shocked laughter poured from you before you could stop it.

“Ahaha, no! Dahahamn it!”

“Pete, I’m gonna need your help here. I can’t tell if this is enough proof.”

“Wha-?”

“Well, we need evidence. Y/N wanted us to prove it, right?”

You were too busy struggling to escape Peter’ wiggling fingers as he moved to attack your neck. Tony shifted to pin your legs, squeezing your kneecaps and grabbing your socked feet when they kicked a little too close for comfort.

“Ahahalright! Alright, I gihive!” It didn’t take much time for the onslaught to drive you halfway to insanity, so you grabbed Peter’s wrists and took a moment to collect yourself. “I lied. You happy?”

“Hm,” Pete contemplated, grinning. He feigned a lunge at your tummy, laughing at your instant attempt to curl up. “I’ll take it, I guess. Tony?”

“Sure thing. I think we’ve proven our point.”

“Okay, but Pete’s ticklish too,” you began, wanting to turn the attention away from yourself.

“Pfft,” He scoffed, eyes glancing in Steve and Thor’s direction for a moment. “Am not.”

It was about to become one of those evenings where the conversation went round in circles, too.


End file.
